


always a bridesmaid

by bebitched



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebitched/pseuds/bebitched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tanya and kate utilize their own special brand of teamwork at edward and bella's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always a bridesmaid

 

 

 

  
“What about that one?” Tanya points inconspicuously at the blonde boy loitering near the cake, his index and pointer fingers bent and resting on the table.   
  
Kate appraises him objectively, tapping her chin in thought.   
  
“I guess he’s kind of cute in a sad puppy dog sort of way. But he came with the hyper girl eying the bar.”   
  
Tanya shifts her gaze to the aforementioned girl, a devious grin splitting her lips. She’s always had a thing for perky blondes. Her tongue taps the back of her teeth.   
  
Kate laughs at her expression.   
  
“You’ve got a plan, don’t you?”   
  
\-   
  
“So how do you know the bride and groom?”   
  
Kate rests her arm against the pillar, letting her swept hair leave one side of her neck exposed and arching.   
  
Mike gapes at her for a half-second before snapping his mouth shut with an audible clink.   
  
“We went to high school together.”   
  
He doesn’t say _we’re friends_ , though from the jealous looks he’s been glancing off of Edward all night you’d think he was Bella’s ex.   
  
Kate smirks to herself. Revenge fucks are always fun.   
  
She rests a hand on his jacket sleeve.   
  
“H-h-h-how about you?”   
  
She’s winning.   
  
“Groom’s extended family.”   
  
\-   
  
Empathetic eyes.   
  
“Edward’s always been a bit… odd.” She checks their surroundings. Nope. Off dealing with some canine catastrophe. “He even turned _me_ down once.”   
  
Tanya has always had a talent for knowing what people want. She wouldn’t call it a gift, exactly, not like Kate’s lightening touch or Alice’s crystal ball eyes, but it tends to be useful. On occasion.   
  
Jessica’s eyes widen slightly at the notion and, well, Tanya can’t say she isn’t flattered.   
  
“No. Way.”   
  
Her grin turns predatory, eyes melting to blackened butter and fingers starting to creep. Well this was unexpectedly easy.   
  
“You’d be surprised.”   
  
\-   
  
“You sure she won’t mind?”   
  
Mike’s anxious gaze keeps flicking to the other side of the dance floor, either trying to ascertain whether his little girlfriend would catch him, or trying to flag her down for help. Kate would bet on the former.   
  
“Of course not, honey.” She leans in close, lips bowed in a feline smile. “She and my sister Tanya are probably already having their own fun somewhere private.”   
  
She lets that image linger in the air for a breathy moment, watching in amusement as his eyes grow and the bulge in his pants follows suit.   
  
_Thatt'a boy_.   
  
\-   
  
Tanya’s pink fingernails round the curve of her hips – “What?” she’d shrugged when Kate had eyed the juvenile shade with shock. “It’s festive. It’ll match the bride’s cheeks.” – settling dangerously low to her stomach, but dangerously not low enough judging from Jessica’s burning eyes.   
  
“Come _on_ ,” she growls and Tanya thanks whatever high power will have her that this one isn’t whiny in bed. Feral was always so much more gratifying. She rewards the girl’s ferocity by sliding her other hand under her dress and pressing her thumb exactly where she’s needed. “ _Fuck_ ,” she gasps.   
  
Oh yeah. _Definitely_ more gratifying.   
  
\-   
  
Mike wipes his guilty, sweaty palms on thighs that feel more jelly than flesh, glancing nervously over his shoulder. No Jess in sight.   
  
Until he bumps straight into her of course.   
  
“Oh. Hey.” His shoes are suddenly fascinating. “You have fun?”   
  
She blushes at imagined subtext and _damn it_. She obviously caught that from the bride.   
  
“Mmm-hmm,” is all she can manage without opening her mouth too far, afraid either a giggle or a confession would escape. She takes a steadying breath. “You?”   
  
Mike blanches, his mouth gaping like a netted fish. Jess interprets his strangled grunt as a ‘yes’.   
  
\-   
  
They watch the pair over the rims of their champagne flutes, timely human props, masking smirks in the bend of the glass at their lips. Most of the wedding guests have cleared out already, leaving the dance floor and the tables scattered like toadstools to immortals and tipsy stragglers.   
  
The humid summer air clings to the stars, the weight somehow bringing them closer to earth, nearly close enough to touch.   
  
Tanya sighs, dragging her eyes down from the sky, catching Carlisle’s raised eyebrow of disproval. She sticks out her tongue.   
  
Definitely worth it.   
  
Kate and Tanya high-five under the table.

 

 


End file.
